edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Agenda (band)
Agenda 'are an alternative rock band, formed at Los Angeles, California in 1992. The band started out as a grunge band in their first two albums ''Twist and Pulse (1994) and Fuschia ''(1996), but then evolved to more alternative rock/pop rock sound in their 2000 critically-acclaimed third album ''As You Are. Biography Formation and early years: 1992-1994 Grunge era: 1994-1998 Transistional period: 1998-2004 After releasing B-sides compilation Landscape ''in 1997, Agenda began demoing songs for their next album during October 1997 in order to prepare to work fully on the album on March 1998. However, during recording in January 1998, McDaniels collapsed and went into hospital. It turned out that McDaniels was suffering from a racing heart, a condition better known as tachycardia and almost ended his career. After a succcessful surgery and recovering from hospital for six weeks, McDaniels resumed demoing the album on March 1998 and completed on May 1998. Soon, the band prepared to work on the album, but due to McDaniels' recent heart surgery, it was decided that the next album would change their sound to more mainstream alternative rock and despite no new album released in 1998, due to preproduction problems, the band released their remix album ''Landscape 2.0 ''in 1999, with two new songs recorded exclusively for the album. The third album ''As You Are ''was finally released on 2000, to positive reception from critics and fans, who praised the album for being the band's turning point. First hiatus and line-up changes: 2004-2006 After a two-year tour, the band decided to take a two-year sabbatical from recording albums in 2004, this is because members Adam McDaniels, Eric Andrews and Miranda Goldman decided to leave the band to pursue other projects. In order to avoid to releasing a new album in either 2004 or 2005, the band recorded four songs for their first greatest hits album ''Greatest Hits: 1994-2004, which served as a double-disc album comprising of their 24 singles released at the time, plus four new songs, all were released as singles. The album was released on November 11, 2004 and was later re-released as a single-disc 16-track album on June 13, 2005, omitting twelve songs. After promotion for Greatest Hits: 1994-2004 ''ended with release of "Phantom" in July 2005, a month after the release, the younger McDaniels brother, Andrews and Goldman departed by mutual agreement. McDaniels and Price were unsure on whether to continue Agenda as a duo or find new replacements for the three departed members. The result was to find new replacements. On September 2005, close friends Landon Allred, Jack Harper and Andrea Walker officially joined Agenda. After writing 40 songs and demoing material, the production for the fifth album began on November 2005 for a 2006 release. On May 2006, it was confirmed that the album was officially completed and that the album would be mixed in time for the September release date. Return to music: 2006-present On August 1, 2006, the lead single for the fifth album, "Tried and Failed" debuted on The Music Channel Radio, with the music video debuting on the following week. The same day as the video debuted, the title for the fifth album was confirmed to be ''Agenda ''and was expected to be released on September 11, 2006, but the band persuaded their label to change the release date, feeling that releasing on the fifth anniversary of 9/11 would be seen too sensitive for the families of the victims. The date moved forward to September 18. Eleven months after the release of the final single from ''Eighth Music Wonder, on June 16, 2014, Agenda announced via an interview with The Music Channel that they would releasing a greatest hits album spanning their second decade to celebrate the 20th anniversary of their debut album Twist & Pulse. Hours later, the album cover for ''Greatest Hits: 2004-2014 ''and the lead single, a cover of Steppenwolf's "Born to be Wild" was unveiled, with the music video premiering the following day. On October 1, 2014, Agenda confirmed that their former bassist Adam McDaniels had been admitted to a hospital after being diagnosed with necrotizing fasciitis from a spider bite on the knee from his right leg while swimming and that he was given a decision on how to treat the condition: Having the surgery to treat it or to amputate the leg. Two weeks later, Nathan said on an interview with The Music Channel that his brother Adam succesfully had the surgery to treat the condition and that had the illness progressed, it would've required his leg to be amputated. A month later, while Agenda was performing, Adam made a surprise appearance when he sang his lines from "Pray". The performance was met with a standing ovation from the audiences. Musical style and influences Agenda have been labelled as pop rock, alternative rock, grunge, hard rock, new wave, contemporary R&B, jazz fusion and progressive rock. Band members '''Current members *Nathan McDaniels - lead vocals, rhythm guitar (1992-present) *Katherine Price - lead guitar, backing vocals (1992-present) *Landon Allred - bass, backing vocals (2005-present) *Jack Harper - drums, backing vocals (2005-present) *Andrea Walker - keyboards, backing vocals (2005-present) Former members *Adam McDaniels - bass, backing vocals (1992-2005) *Eric Andrews - drums, backing vocals (1992-2005) *Miranda Goldman - keyboards, backing vocals (1992-2005) Discography Studio albums *''Twist and Pulse (1994, genre: grunge, hard rock) *''Fuschia ''(1996, genre: post-grunge, psychedelic rock) *''As You Are ''(2000, genre: pop rock, alternative rock) *''Zoetrope ''(2002, genre: new wave, synthpop) *''Agenda ''(2006, genre: pop rock, grunge) *''On the Horizon ''(2008, genre: pop rock. alternative rock) *''Please ''(2010, genre: alternative rock, post-grunge) *''Eighth Music Wonder ''(2012, genre: alternative rock, hard rock) '''Other albums' *''Landscape'' (1997, B-sides compilation) *''Landscape 2.0'' (1999, remix album) *''Greatest Hits: 1994-2004'' (2004, greatest hits album) *''Greatest Hits: 2004-2014'' (2014, greatest hits album) Singles *"Freedom" (August 1994, genre: grunge; album: Twist and Pulse) *"Massacre" (November 1994, genre: hard rock; album: Twist and Pulse) *"Twist and Pulse" (February 1995, genre: grunge; album: Twist and Pulse) *"Pray" (May 1995, genre: alternative rock; album: Twist and Pulse) *"It Takes All Blood and Tears" (June 1996, genre: progressive rock; album: Fuschia) *"Requiem" (October 1996, genre: post-grunge; album: Fuschia) *"Fuschia" (March 1997, genre: psychedelic rock; album: Fuschia) *"We Care" (June 1997, genre: alternative rock; album: Fuschia) *"Landscape" (November 1997, genre: new wave; album: Landscape) *"I Don't Give a Darn" (March 1998, genre: alternative rock; album: Landscape) *"Lost Eyes" (May 1999, genre: electronica; album: Landscape 2.0) *"Dive Along" (August 1999, genre: house rock; album: Landscape 2.0) *"As You Are" (March 2000, genre: pop rock; album: As You Are) *"Still Swinging" (May 2000, genre: alternative rock; album: As You Are) *"Legal Issues" (August 2000, genre: hard rock, pop rock; album: As You Are) *"Existence" (November 2000, genre: alternative rock, new prog; album:'' As You Are'') *"I Don't Want a Lover" (January 2001, genre: pop rock, new wave; album: As You Are) *"On Bended Knee" (May 2001, genre: pop rock, R&B; album: As You Are) *"Zoetrope" (March 2002, genre: new wave; album: Zoetrope) *"Faceless, Heartless" (July 2002, genre: synthpop; album: Zoetrope) *"Not the Only One" (September 2002, genre: pop rock; album: Zoetrope) *"The Evil Residence" (December 2002, genre: hard rock; album: Zoetrope) *"Don't Go" (March 2003, genre: synthpop; album: Zoetrope) *"Losing My Religion" (May 2003, genre: alternative rock; album: Zoetrope) *"Electrocution" (January 2004, genre: alternative dance; album: Greatest Hits: 1994-2004) *"Flashback" (October 2004, genre: acoustic rock; album: Greatest Hits: 1994-2004) *"Bookends" (March 2005, genre: progressive rock; album: Greatest Hits: 1994-2004) *"Phantom" (July 2005, genre: post-grunge; album: Greatest Hits: 1994-2004) *"Tried and Failed" (August 2006, genre: grunge; album: Agenda) *"Sorry for Losing You" (December 2006, genre: alternative rock, pop; album: Agenda) *"Agenda" (March 2007, genre: grunge; album: Agenda) *"Californian Summer" (May 2007, genre: pop rock; album: Agenda) *"I'll Call About It" (July 2008, genre: pop rock; album: On the Horizon) *"On the Horizon" (October 2008, genre: alternative rock; album: On the Horizon) *"Verbatim" (March 2009, genre: pop rock, alternative rock; album: On the Horizon) *"Contacting You" (June 2009, genre: pop rock; album: On the Horizon) *"Please" (August 2010, genre: pop rock, post-grunge; album: Please) *"You Are Not Alone" (November 2010, genre: pop; album: Please) *"I Shall Renounce" (March 2011, genre: post-grunge; album: Please) *"Surprise Me" (June 2011, genre: pop rock; album: Please) *"Fateless" (September 2012, genre: hard rock; album: Eighth Music Wonder) *"Enough Already" (November 2012, genre: post-grunge; album: Eighth Music Wonder) *"Eighth Music Wonder" (April 2013, genre: alternative rock; album: Eighth Music Wonder) *"Lies All Around Us" (July 2013, genre: new wave; album: Eighth Music Wonder) *"Born to Be Wild" (June 2014, genre: hard rock; album: Greatest Hits: 2004-2014) *"I'm Not Alone" (September 2014, genre: electronica, pop rock; album: Greatest Hits: 2004-2014) *"Denials" (January 2015, genre: industrial rock, pop rock; album: Greatest Hits: 2004-2014)